(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of an apparatus for the harvesting of produce. The invention is particularly--though not exclusively--applicable to the harvesting of produce of a delicate character such as soft fruit or vegetables and which might easily be bruised or damaged by an automated harvesting procedure. In its preferred forms, the invention is especially applicable to the harvesting of mushrooms.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
The harvesting of many kinds of fruits and vegetables is most often performed manually. A human operator can with experience rapidly determine whether any particular item of produce is ready for harvesting and, in the case of delicate fruits and vegetables, the likelihood of damage can be minimised. The costs of harvesting produce can represent a significant proportion of the ultimate retail price of the produce, though since harvesting is often considered to be low-level poorly-paid work of a seasonal character, it can be difficult for growers to obtain sufficient staff at the required times.
In view of the above difficulties, attempts have been made to automate the harvesting of various kinds of produce, but so far these have met with only limited success, especially in the case of the harvesting of delicate produce such as mushrooms. The capital cost of the equipment tends to be very high and yet the productivity relatively low, particularly if the produce requires delicate handling.